navidad en familia
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: Han pasado tres meses desde que volvio al pasado, desde entonces se ah llevado muchas sorpresas, pero aun asi las cosas no han cambiado con Inuyasha, sera posible que las cosas cambien ahora en Navidad? Ones-Shot.


**Advertencia es mi primer historia de esta pareja.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único.**

 **.**

 **Navidad en Familia**

 **.**

«Ya había pasados tres meses desde que volvi de mi época, al pasado y desde entonces me eh llevado muchas sorpresas, de que Rin vivia con Kaede y que ahora era tia pues su amiga y casi hermana Sango se caso y tuvo tres hermosos hijos, su hijo shipo salia de la aldea a entrenarse para ser un mejor zorro.

Su Inuyasha en cambio a pesar de dejarla ir, la esperaba cada tres días iba al pozo come huesos o eso fue lo que le conto Shipo y los demas.

Pero ahora que estaba de regreso las cosas no habían sido solucionadas con su medio Demonio o no, es verdad que paseaban por la aldea y el adónde ella fuera la acompañaba, pero aun no habían hablado lo del beso que se dieron en la oscuridad donde estaba atrapada.

Además aprovechando que ya estaban en fechas de Navidad, ya que el frio era inmenso y había empezado a nevar en la aldea, decidi darle una sorpresa a mis amigos y a mi Hanyou».

-Aome crees que así este bien puestas estas extrañas luces que encontramos en el pozo, le pregunto Kaede sacandola de sus pensamientos...Se voltio al lugar donde estaban las luces,-Claro que si, respondió, estan bien.

-Y Porque hay que colocarlas en un árbol pregunto con mucha curiosidad...-Pues en mi época colocarle luces de colores a los pinos y adornos es para celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús, además es una fecha importante donde los niños reciben obsequios, y todos podemos reunirnos en familia ya que muy pocas veces en el año las familias se pueden reunir.

-Ya veo, Aome imagino que ahora que no puedes ver a tu familia los extrañaras...-La verdad no puedo negarlo, pero no me arrepiento estoy justo donde quiero estar, y sobretodo se que me comprenden, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lastima que no podamos darle las gracias a tu madre por lanzar todas esas bolsas llenas de adornos y comidas al pozo, dijo con una sonrisa Kaede.

-La verdad abuela Kaede aun me sorprende que todas estas cosas llegarán, y mas aun cuando el pozo se cerró eh Inuyasha ni yo hemos podido utilizarlo.

-Bueno Aome imagino que debe ser un milagro.

-Así es Un milagro de Navidad, además envió tantas cosas que nos sirven, y que sorprendera a todos.

-Pues la verdad si que los sorprendera, y mas aun después de que enviaramos a todos los chicos, en busca de Koga y Ayame, Sin contar de que me imagino como la estara pasando Seshomaru. Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y haciendo reír a Aome.

-Es verdad con eso de que Rin se llevo a Los niños de Sango con ella me imagino le estarán haciendo la vida imposible al pobre de Yaken. Dijo Aome imaginandose la escena de un Yaken vuelto loco persiguiendo a los tres niños.

-Y sabes si Totosai, Kohaku y el viejo mioga vengan, pregunto kaede.

-Si lo creo le pedí a Shipo los trajera...Calculando imagino que todos estarán aquí mañana al atardecer, Dice Aome con una sonrisa.

-Realmente será una gran sorpresa para todos, incluso todo el pueblo esta muy contento con lo de adornar sus hogares...Kaede

-Así es, además todo esta muy bonito por la nieve, aunque hace algo de frío, espero los chicos se abriguen...dijo Aome con voz preocupada.

No te preocupes, veras que se cuidan.

* * *

En otro lugar cerca de las montañas al lado de un río, alrededor de una fogata estaban.

-Ya calmense de una vez por todas y dejen de pelear, les gritó Sango a Inuyasha y Koga.

-El empezó dijeron ambos señalandose mutuamente...Mientras por sus ojos casi casi se podía ver chispas.

-Si la señorita Aome estuviera aquí tal vez fuera mas fácil controlar a Inuyasha dijo el monje.

-Que quieres decir con eso Miroku pregunto enfadado Inuyasha.

-La verdad Inuyasha, dijo interviniendo Sango...Si Aome estuviera aquí, estarías mas tranquilo, además de estar peleando con Koga por un simple pescado.

-No es, ningún simple pescado ese Lobo se comio mi cena..dijo molesto, Inuyasha...mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya te habias comido Diez Chucho, y no le dejabas a nadie dijo Koga...mientras se sentaba al rededor de la fogata.

-Hay mas, solo que te comiste el mio para fastidiarme Lobo apestoso, dijo mientras se sentaba dando la espalda a todos, la verdad ni se como fue que acepte venir a buscarte.

-Pues fue porque la señorita Aome te amenazo dijo Miroku.

-Como fue que Aome le amenazo, pregunto Ayame que hasta ahora había estado callada.

-Pues, le dijo que si no venía entonces le iba a decir siéntate hasta que hubiera abierto un segundo pozo. Dijo Sango causando las risas de todos.

-Ya me imagino yo al Chucho siendo dominado por mi querida Aome, dice Koga causando los celos de Inuyasha que le iba a enseñar a respetar, sino fuera porque Ayame fue mas rápida y de un puño lo estrello contra un árbol cercano.

-Así, que querida dijo Ayame mientras se le iba acercando con un aura asesina y causando el terror de todos.

-So...Sol...So-lo...Solo lo dije para fastidiar al Chucho, mi Ayame linda dijo Koga todo nervioso...Además es querida por todos nosotros, a mi por ayudarme a encontrar mi verdadero amor, terminó de decir justo en el momento en que un puño se iba a estrellar en su cara, en vez de eso recibió un abrazo muy efusivo.

Los demás solo se quedaron observando la escena con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Inuyasha se le iba lo molesto por lo dicho por el Lobo.

En ese momento escucharon ruidos cerca de unos árboles poniendo en alerta a todos.

-Porque no terminan de salir, dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente, causando que los espías salieran de su escondite mostrando a dos lobos.

-Pero que rayos hacen acá, les gritó Koga, acaso no les dije que se encargarán de cuidar a la manada.

-Si pero estábamos muy preocupados y queríamos saber porque la señorita Aome los mando a llamar.

-Si, además la tribu estará bien dejamos a los mejores cuidando el fuerte.

-Ya que estan aquí podrían acompañarnos dijo Ayame.

Koga estaba apunto de replicar pero al ver que los chicos estaban curiosos y querian volver a ver Aome no podía negarse.

-Creo que es hora de descansar dijo Miroku...Además partiremos en el amanecer así estaremos en la puesta de sol en la aldea.

Así todos se dispusieron a dormir Sango y Miroku abrazados, Koga y Ayame también abrazados Inuyasha justo encima de una rama de un árbol y los otros dos casi abrazados.

* * *

\- Al otro día ya se estaba ocultando el sol justo cuando llegaban el equipo compuesto por Inuyasha y el grupo de Rin y Totosai todos juntos se encontraron en el bosque cerca de la aldea, todo estaba blanco y los árboles llenos de nieve tardaron un poco mientras Sango y Miroku abrazaban a sus hijos y todos se saludaban, aunque habia un ambiente algo pesado mientras iban en dirección a la aldea, debido aque aun habían algunas diferencias.

\- Cuando Salieron del bosque ya había anoche sido, pero todos quedaron sorprendidos al percatarse de que la aldea brillaba, al acercarse todos se impactaron al ver todo iluminado por luces de colores en cada casa y como por unas cuerdas que conectaban de lado a lado de cada cabaña habían también luces, era un espectáculo hermoso, al pasar por los caminos los habitantes les daban la bienvenida a Todos, al llegar a la casa que mas que casa parecía un Castillo por lo grande que era, y que Inuyasha había hecho junto con los hombres del pueblo para Aome, que estaba un poco más alejada del pueblo esta también estaba iluminada.

\- Al entrar estaban aun más impactados, también estaba todo iluminado y adornado, además dentro ya había servido sobre una gran tela blanca sobre el piso de madera todo tipo de comidas algunas conocidas y otras que no sabían que eran.

\- Aome y Kaede que venían entrando con unas mantas y toallas, les dieron la bienvenida, mientras les entregaban a cada uno una toalla para que se secaran la nieve, y empezaban a tender las mantas en el piso para que cada uno se fuera acomodando, todos estaban en Show, hasta el mismo Sechomaru.

\- Aome les explicó que era lo que sucedia y por ello los había mandado a buscar y aprovechando darles una sorpresa, ya que esa fecha es importante, ya que el espíritu de la Navidad estaria presente, que es importante pasar esas fechas con familiares y amigos, todos le agradecieron el gesto, también Seshomaru se lo agradeció con una medió sonrisa.

Todos comieron, hablaron, jugaron, bailaron, rieron, Tomaron, escucharon cuentos y se divirtieron mucho.

-Chicos es momento de ir afuera les dijo Aome.

-Porque cuestionaron varios al mismo tiempo, nos estamos divirtiendo además esta muy frío afuera, dijo Yaken.

-Pues es una Sorpresa respondió Aome.

Así todos se abrigaron y salieron, los últimos en salir fueron Inuyasha y Aome, que llevaba consigo una bolsa grande roja. Y justo cuando salieron empezo a iluminarse el cielo gracias a los fuegos artificiales que Aome y Kaede antes le habían dado a la gente del pueblo y les habían enseñado a utilizarlo.

Era un espectáculo de luces y de nieve digno de ver, ya que había empezado a nevar.

-Es tan hermoso dijeron todos.

-Y que es eso que tienes ahí mami Aome pregunto Shipo señalando la bolsa y causando curiosidad en todos...Que se acercaron a ver que tenía dentro de la dichosa bolsa.

-Pues, te lo mostrare le dijo Aome, mientras sacaba regalós para todos, desde ( algunos juquetes, telas, kimonos, bufandas, guantes y mas) que gracias aque aprendio a utilizar algunos de sus poderes de sacerdotisa pudo hacer espacio para que todo entrara en la bolsa, mientras Kaede también les daban unos fuegos artificiales a los grandes y explicaba como utilizarlos.

Todos decidieron divertirse afuera un rato mas entre prender fuegos artificiales y hacer guerras de nieve, muñecos de nieves y Ángeles

* * *

-Inuyasha al ver Aome ya desocupada de entregar los obsequios, la apartó del resto llevándola justo a un lado de la casa debajo de un árbol de manzano que estaba cubierto por nieve, donde podían ver a su familia divertirse, y ya no estaba ese estraño resentimiento.

-Desde cuando lo tenías pensado, le pregunto con curiosidad Inuyasha, estando uno cerca del otro hombro con hombro.

-Les quería dar una sorpresa le respondió Aome con una sonrisa.

-De donde sacaste esas cosas extrañas volvió a preguntar el.

-Hace poco la abuela Kaede me dijo que aparecieron en el pozo, supongo que las envió mi madre así que decidí usarlas.

-Te arrepientes de ya no estar con ellos o volver a verlos, pregunto con algo de miedo Inuyasha mientras la miraba frente a frente y ella le devolvía la mirada. Negro Azulado y Amarillo ambas miradas chocaron tantos sentimientos ocultos y poco que se habían dicho.

-No, no lo estoy, este es justo el lugar donde quiero estar susurro Aome...Al ver que en sus ojos no había duda.

-Cierra los ojos pidió el y así lo hizo ella, cuando sin darse cuenta el con sumo cuidado le colocó algo en el cuello, al abrir los ojos pudo observar un collar con la mitad de un Corazón hecho con metal que tenia unas letras grabadas, se podia leer como INUYASHA, el regalo la conmovió tanto que le hizo brotar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Porque lloras, pregunto el, no me gusta verte llorar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.-Son solo lágrimas de felicidad, cuando elevo la mirada un poco obsevo un muerdago, que la sorprendio porque estaba segura no estaba antes ahí.

-Al ver el asombro en Aome levantó la mirada y vio el muerdago que estaba justo arriba de ellos, el la conocía bien y sabía lo que significaba, pero quien la había puesto pues antes no estaba ahí, sin darle mayor importancia, poco a poco se fue acercando Aome y tomando sus mejillas con delicadeza al tocar su suave piel sintió una corriente estremecerlo que estuvo seguro ella también sintió, y al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y como su corazón se aceleraba estando seguro que ella podría escucharlo, poco a poco sintiendo sus respiraciones volverse una sola, y como sus labios se reencontraban, se saboreaban y mordian un poco, un beso lleno de dulzura, ternura y pasión ella lo agarraba con una mano de la cintura y la otra del cuello, el poco a poco bajo sus manos de sus mejillas mientras la abrazaba y acercaba a el, pero como respirar es inevitable se tuvieron que separar quedando en un medio abrazo, y haciendo que la cadena del se enredara con la de ella...Aome al ver ambas cadenas comprendio que el le estaba entregando mas de lo que hubiera deseado recibir. Inuyasha le estaba entregando su Corazón.

-Al verla como su mirada estaba puesta en la cadena que ambos compartían y la cual ambas tenían sus nombres grabados, para que todos supieran a quien les pertenecía el corazón, no dudo en decir, Te Amo y te entrego mi alma y Corazón Aome, mi Aome...Logrando que ella elevará su mirada hacia el y como de nuevo lloraba y como le sonreia...- Te Amo Inuyasha con todo mi ser...se volvieron a besar siendo testigos de su Amor, La nieve, el muerdago y todos sus Amigos que a la distancia también eran abrazados por sus parejas, (Sango y Miroku con sus hijos en brazos, Koga y Ayame, Seshomaru y Rin, los demás solo observaban).

-Después de su confesión, y separarse de su beso, mientras Aome desenredaba las cadenas, Inuyasha vio a lo lejos a Kikio sonriendo tiernamente, y entonces comprendio que ella coloco el muerdago sobre ellos, y que Kikio y Aome eran la misma persona y a la vez no lo eran. Estaba seguro que ya sea en el cielo o el infierno Kikio deseaba su felicidad, y que la mujer que alguna vez amo lo cuidaria y velaria por que Tanto Aome cómo el fueran felices.

Cuando Aome terminó de desenredar las cadenas, lo agarró de la mano y fueron a reunirse con su familia.

-Sabes Inuyasha este es el mejor regalo que eh recibido, mientras iban caminando, tomados de las manos.

-Y el mío, fue Cuando te conoci, lo dijo justo cuando llegaban al lado de los demás, haciendo la sonrojar.

Después de todo su Aome lo acepto tal cual como era un Hanyou, mitad humano mitad demonio, y le enseño a sonreír, la verdadera amistad, que no estaba solo incluso que poco a poco se reconciliara con Seshomaru, por eso y mil cosas más la Amo, la Ama y la Amara, por toda la eternidad.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELICES FIESTAS.**


End file.
